Tower
by Korugane
Summary: Levi knew well how to kill. The hired assassin would now be required to destroy the life of a monsterous beast. However, this job would prove to change his life forever. (Eren/Levi) set in medieval era.(some romance genre also)
1. Chapter 1 The Tower

**Please enjoy this story as it is my very first tragedy. It takes place in medieval times and involves magic, curses, and mythical creatures. It will differ from my other stories, so please review!**

**Much Love;**

**Korugane**

**Disclaimer:. I do not own any Attack on Titan characters.**

Chapter 1

Rippling water. Sun on his face...nothing beats it. Levi laid on the ground, his hands behind his head. The sun licked gently at his face, his eyes closed serenely. He greatly enjoyed the peaceful freedoms of vagabond life.

His peace was interrupted as horse hooves stomped ever closer, his ears picking up the sound of a man breathing heavily. Levi's black hair blew gently as a warm wind drifted through, the scent of fresh flowers and pine settled like a dance partner on the wind's hip.

"Are you Levi Ackerman?" Came a gruff voice. The horse's hooves came to an abrupt stop, it stomped at the ground, agitated. Levi cracked an eyelid open, looking at the man in question. He was rather large with a thin tuft of grey hair barely hanging onto his scalp. Obviously a noble, this man looked down upon Levi as if he were dirt. His clothes were pristine and expensive. He wore an obscene amount of jewelry on his fingers.

"Speaking", came his response. There was a pregnant pause for a few moments, clearly the man on his horse expected Levi to address him properly and stand.

"You're as lewd as they say. To keep a noble waiting is nothing short of criminal, Sir, I could have you hanged merely for your impudence", he spat. Levi felt a smile curl onto his lips. He absolutely loves it. No matter what your upbringing, money, or status...at the end of the day when it came to a knife, Levi would end any noble bold enough to harass him before he'd have time to count his final coin.

"What is it you want? I have had a long day and wish a quiet moment by the stream to think my own thoughts", Levi said in a harsh tone. The nobleman scoffed.

"Of course, of course. I'll keep it brief then. To put it plainly I live in a town not three days ride from here. I've had many men out searching for you, Sir, you're no easy man to find", he commented. Levi smirked.

"Why should I be?" He mocked, stretched the muscles of his ankles.

"Right...anyway we have something of a problem in my hometown. There's a massive beast whose wrought havoc upon the land. His appetite is matched only by his enormous size. Every day, he came to the village. Occasionally he just wandered like a mindless ox...but sometimes he destroyed everything he saw. He also has an innate hunger for human flesh, devouring villagers at an alarming speed. He's killed a third of the village already", the nobleman grimaced at the memories.

Levi had heard of such creatures. Their existence left him sceptical. Perhaps he shall visit this village to see with his own eyes.

"And you feel I can bring down this monster? My skills have been greatly exaggerated to you", he warned. The nobleman started to get angry. His face flushed a bright red, his patience growing thin.

"Please, Sir, I tire of your fresh mouth. The beast has been captured. We have attempted to kill it but have been unable. As it turns out, at night he becomes not but a regular man, as you or I. But this man is...well his flesh is impenetrable. We have not been able to find a single weak point. As for when he changes, no man has been bold enough to approach, given his strength, size, and desire to eat anyone who draws near. Will you come take a look or not? I'm willing to pay handsomely for this dark cloud to be forever dissipated from my town", he shouted angrily.

Levi finally stood, brushing the dust and grass from his backside. He yawned deeply and looked to the other end of the bank where his horse stood grazing. He faced the man, noting how his stature seemed to disappoint him.

"Don't judge my height. I'm more than enough for any job. Take me to your village. I require a room and as many meals as I request at any given moment", he announced. The Nobleman seemed put off by his words.

"And I suppose you'll want access to the maids as well? Right presumptuous, aren't you?" He grumbled. Levi chuckled and whistles for his horse. The steed perked it's head up right away and came dutifully to it's master. It's long brown legs were strong and it's body graceful. Levi was very picky with horses and Adivere was his prized friend. She was muscular and loyal, always at his side and never spooking.

"You get what you pay for, Sir. And whom is it I'll be killing for, then?" He asked. The Nobleman straightened himself proudly.

"My name is Gollen Huland. I will keep you at my estate while you carry out this duty. Please follow me, that I may take you to my home. Are you ready now, or do you need time to go home and prepare?" He asked, though thoroughly wishing not to be delayed any further. Levi patted his horse. She blew in his face, nickering happily.

"Everything I own you see before you", Levi stated simply. Gollen chuckled.

"Ahh...a modest existence. How quaint. I suppose you'll be needing a bath then, as well. Come along", he said, his mood rising from earlier. Levi rubbed Adivere and quickly mounted, deciding to forgive the rude man for assuming he was dirty.

The ride wouldn't have been bad had it not been for Gollen's excessive drivel about his family and estate. By the end of the three days, he'd learned far more about the man then he'd have liked. He wondered if he'd be paying his family an unfriendly visit at night when this was all over.

By the third morning, he was more than ready to be rid of the bastard. As Adivere trotted, Levi was treated to the sight of Gollen's village mounted perfectly at the top of a hill in the distance. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings to his steed.

The two horses cantered slowly along the cobblestone road. People all along the road looked up at Levi, confused at his presence with the Nobleman. Evidently he didn't present himself as affluent company. He reached down his side and brushed his fingers to his scimitars. Two twin blades perfectly formed for his smaller stature. They curved beautifully in just the perfect way for him to exact the most efficient killing method.

Adivere shook her head, her skin twitching.

"Almost there, Girl, just a bit longer", he promised. Gollen piped up from his own horse, a large creature that he obviously used to make himself appear more important. He'd never escape from a damn thing on that beast, should the need arise. It's white fur and clomping hooves would make him stick out like a sore thumb.

A tall building loomed in the distance and caught Levi's eye instantly. A tower made of stone sat on the outskirts of town. No houses were around it, but littered along the base were smashed buildings and ruined crop fields. He also noticed impossibly large impressions in the soil. His stomach churned as he realized they were footprints.

"Spend this evening partaking in wine, women and song, my friend. Tonight you will rest from our journey. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the creature", Gollen said loudly. Levi's legs were raw from the distance trekked and his stomach empty. He agreed to indulge.

The estate was indeed grand. It housed several maids, servants and others of Gollen's family. Levi was tended to right away. His horse was taken to the stable. Levi felt very nearly uncomfortable without her. She was the only other living thing he was fond of at the time.

As Adivere was lead away, Levi was taken to the room he would be staying in. The manor seemed to go on an endless loop, shoving wealth and opulence in his face relentlessly. He did not understand it's appeal. To be tied down by items as a means to an end did not suit him. He would rather ride free with Adivere.

Night came quickly, introducing onto him the nightlife of the noble family. Cheers, laughing, drinking and irritating shouts from the gardens made Levi more than ready to be done with the job. He slipped on his gear and leapt onto the window pane, opening the glass and jumping out. He hung by his arm on the side of the house, assessing the fall and preparing himself before letting go and landing gracefully in the dirt below.

Finding Adivere, he hopped into her back and rode without saddle to where he was sure the monster was being kept.

If he is simply a man at night, there should be no reason why he could not be killed. He knew every organ placement, every pressure point, and every weakness of the human body. If this man had a weak spot, Levi Ackerman would discover it.

He rode swiftly, gripping Adivere's black mane, his legs tight around her body. When they reached the base, he was disturbed that the entrance had been sealed off. A large mess of stones piled onto one another within what used to be a doorway at the bottom of the tower. He rode around the building a few times before admitting to himself that he'd be climbing this God forsaken structure.

Sliding off his horse, Levi stepped up to the building where he was under the impression that there was a giant monster of sorts somewhere within. Although at the moment, the monster should have been a man.

He gripped the stone wall and began scaling the tower, pushing his hands and feet into each crevice. The moon's light glowed bashfully overhead, allowing darkness to take hold of the night. Adivere snorted and sniffed around, looking for grass.

There was a small window at the top of the tower, promising access inside. Levi was not fearful of heights or the notion of falling from them. However, as he walked the massive tower, his heart fluttered within his chest at every accidental slip or when he looked back down at the now tiny Adivere.

The small breeze at the top relieved his sweaty body when he happily found his target. The window was quite large, though several meters up. He slipped inside, staring down into the intense darkness below. Thankfully, there were stairs on the inside. He ran his hand down a wall, feeling the hard stone. Dust flaked off as he brushed along, slowly descending. Perhaps climbing down a pitch black staircase into what could be the maw of a hungry monster was... ill-advised.

His fingers felt something different jutting out of the wall as he moved. It was a round wooden object with a metal bottom.

"Have I found a torch?" He whispered amusedly to himself. He took the flint and steel from his pocket, grinding them together with a metal handle. A single spark was all it took to ignite the oil sodden wrap on the torch.

"A bit primitive, but it will do", he said aloud. Guided by the bright orange flame, he quickened his pace, slightly, now able to see a small ways before him. The shadows from the fire danced around him, creating a ominous gathering of dark bodies fluidly floating along the walls and stairs.

All the way down, the darkness engulfed him. The only light was a small hole in the roof where a tiny sliver of light beamed down.

After what seemed like longer than his climb up the tower, he finally reached the bottom. There, he was able to see iron bars and an enormous holding cell. The bars had a very faint, distinct glow, nearly buzzing with energy.

"Enchanted. Figures", he thought to himself. As he scanned the cell, his eyes settled upon a figure laying on the ground, an arm resting through the bars. Levi walked stealthily forward, holding the torch a few hands in front of him, squinting in the dark.

He unsheathed a scimitar, twirling the blade to point downwards as he inches ever closer. His booted feet were silent upon the dirt floor. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the cell, more of the man's body became visible as pale skin and raggedy, dirty clothes revealed themselves in the firelight.

The person he'd been hired to kill lay before him, entirely defenseless. His wrists, neck, and ankles were bound tightly by metal braces and chains rooted to the floor. His messy brown hair splayed around his head and as the moonlight gently kissed his cheek from the very top of the tower, a innocent beauty glowed within his features.

Levi pushed his arm through the bars, directing his weapon down towards the man's heart. He took one more moment to study his face, perplexed by his graceful curves.

Two chestnut eyes opened slowly, locking onto Levi. He did not allow another second to pause before thrusting his weapon into the young man's chest.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lion Head

Chapter 2

Levi stared, bewildered, at the creature in front of him. Hardly seeming to be affected by the long knife in his torso, he groaned wearily and reached up to touch the blade. No blood poured from his wound. The man gave neither a gasp for breath, nor a sputter of suffering. He merely looked at the assassin with a pained expression. His knees lifted upwards.

"Please remove...it hurts..." He managed to speak. When Levi retrieved his sword, the force lifted the young man's body an inch off the ground. Blood did drip from Levi's scimitar, however and after nary a moment, steam engulfed the red liquid fast, causing it to disappear. He scanned his weapon in astonishment.

"What the Nobleman said was true, then. Though he made it seem as though your flesh could not be cut - nay, it appears only that you simply do not bleed as a typical man. What, then, would you call yourself, Creature?" He asked, still analyzing the blade.

The boy sat up rigged and stiff. His body moved as though it needed to be oiled, his fingers gripping the iron bars of his prison to help his legs lift him from the ground. His eyes beheld Levi with curiosity and excitement.

"You are him, then? The one whose come to kill me?" He shouted in a throaty voice. Levi was a bit befuddled at his earnest at death's promise within his presence.

"Are you not unhappy? Most do not wish to die", Levi stated. The young man's eyes lowered to the weapon on Levi's belt.

"Those won't work, I don't think. But I can't help you any more than those who've hired you. I'm afraid I don't know how to die either", he admitted. He rested his head on the bars, his body thin and his skin pale as snow. The moon bathed his body in a dim luminous light. The rags he wore hanged pathetically, slumping over one shoulder and ripped in several places.

"I see. Then shall I suffocate you? Starve you? Or cut off your head?" He questioned. The young man shook his head dejectedly.

"I require no nourishment, nor water. I do not need to breathe...and I'm afraid my head would simply grow back over time", he informed. Now Levi was unabashedly amused. His own amazement was only partially dampened by the young man's brooding aura. He was completely invincible, it seemed.

"I shall have to kill you, I'm afraid. Your willingness to help gives me hope I may succeed. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked, sheathing the short blade. He took the torch and hung it on a metal ring in the wall.

"Eren Yaeger", the young man answered. He looked sheepishly at the other man.

"And might I ask...yours?"

"I suppose, for politeness sake, though I'll be killing you shortly. Levi Ackerman", he bowed low in introduction. Eren smiled at his playfulness. The rising of his lips stirred something inside of Levi long dormant. He chose to ignore whatever it was. Crossing his arms to his chest, Levi looked at every inch of the lad's body and the bindings around him.

"Do you transform into an evil, vicious beast in the light of day?" He asked suddenly. Eren seemed slightly uncomfortable with his inquiry.

"That is what they tell me. I'm afraid I don't remember any of it. Once the sun rises, whether I see it or not, my body changes and everything goes black. They must keep me here in chains, enchanted to remain bound during my transformations. Here I have been for five years now. You're my first visitor in a fortnight", he pressed his face into the bars as if testing them to see if he, in fact, still would not squeeze himself through.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "The prospect of you getting visitors at all is unsettling. Do you have friends or family?" He asked. Eren smiled sadly. His feet shifting. The moonlight was fast disappearing.

"Nay, Sir, most are those who wish to have an attempt at my life...or simply to throw stones", he said under his breath. He glanced behind him and Levi felt his miserable energy as a rather large collection of stones sat in a high pile.

"So they only come to cause you pain. I'm afraid I have been no different. My apologies. Your sorry state has left a foul taste in my mouth", Levi admitted, uncrossing his arms. He took a few steps over to the young man who instinctively recoiled.

"I have not brandished my weapon. You needn't fear me", he coaxed. Eren rubbed at his sore wrists. The chains clinked as he moved.

"You do not have much time, I fear, before I turn again. You should leave", the young man warned, moving to the center of the cell. He sat down and placed his hands together within his lap.

"So this is what you do...wait for unhappy things every night?" Levi took his torch from the wall and looked towards the long curving staircase.

"It has been my life for some time. Even before they found and captured me. I cannot escape darkness", he revealed. Levi could say nothing more. What had he to say to this prisoner? Even the life of a wandering assassin was far fuller than this. His lack of freedom greatly disturbed him.

Without speaking another word, Levi bounded up the stone steps. The flame was starting to extinguish, pushing his acention to be quicker. When he reached the window, his torch was burned to the wood, making it smolder. The glowing orange stick was of no more use, so he tossed it to the side.

He stepped up to the edge of the opening. It had no glass and small pieces of stone crumbled off as he stepped to the edge. Adivere waited patiently at the bottom.

As he looked out to the horizon the gentle perking of daylight illuminated the sky. The soft hue was peaceful and allowed for Levi to see slightly better. Just as he was preparing to climb down a massive explosion shook the earth, rattling Levi from the window. His feet scraped the edge of the wall as he plummeted, his hands desperately searching for a grip.

When he finally found something to grab onto, the force of catching himself rubbed his fingers to blisters. He winced in pain as the skin under his fingertips burned. He had no time to think about it, however as a blood curling scream boomed in his ears. Below, Adivere paced, worriedly. She was agitated and upset. Levi scrambled to the bottom, jumping off the last few meters. His feet hit the ground and he launched himself into a roll to keep from causing harm to his legs.

Adivere trotted in circles, braying loudly. Levi approached and threw his hands up in front of her, trying to calm her down. She displayed her flank to him, that he may mount. When he did, she pushed off with strength and speed, propelling them away from the tower.

Levi patted his friend's neck, shushing her gently.

"Alright now, you're okay", he soothed. Adivere went smoothly from a panicked gallop to a slower trot, her tail whipping around excitedly. He turned his head to look back at the tower, hearing a howling cry in the distance.

Adivere's hooves pushed them forward slowly, now. Trees waved above and all around them. In his fear, he'd driven Adivere into the forest beyond the village as apposed to returning to the manor. He combed his ebony hair back, taking a breath.

"What in Hells was that?" He asked aloud, turning Adivere around. She stomped at the ground, rather unwilling to go back from whence they ran. The early morning sun sprinkled beams of light through the dew of the morning leaves. Their green luster glistened vibrantly.

"What? You are not afraid of monsters, my friend. Go forward", he clicked and tapped his heels to Adivere's sides. She grunted and threw her head back, her ears flattened.

"Adivere, don't be a coward. We must return to the village", he encouraged, patting her neck. The mare was unconvinced, grunting and snorting in defiance. This would have been worlds easier if he'd saddled her before allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Suit yourself then", he said, tossing his leg over and sliding off her back. He took one look at her before stepping forward, the long grass under his boots moist. They slid across his feet as he stepped mockingly forward.

"I guess it's too bad my dear horse is not at my side to protect me and get me out of danger. That monster sure sounded big. I doubt I'd be able to escape without her fast legs and brave spirit - or should I say fumbling weak spirit as she's abandoned me!" He protested. Adivere seemed unaffected by his words and lowered her head to graze.

Levi put his hands in his pockets in irritation.

"I'll just have a look around then, former valiant steed", he kicked the ground and scanned the area. The forest was simply beautiful. Trees sprang up from the ground in every direction, but they were not so close to one another as to block out the sun. Deeper inside, it got darker, but here there were several clearings.

"Seems almost man made", he said to himself. As he walked, he looked down at his feet. Large stones sunken in the earth caught his attention. He bent down to have a closer look, moving the dirt from around the stone. It was perfectly square with rounded off edges and corners with a few small cracks along it's sides. The face of a lion decorated it's center.

"Most assuredly man made. This must have once been a part of the village. I wonder if Eren destroyed it some time ago", he thought. In the distance, a strange sight greeted him.

Traces of what once had to have been a large building laid dormant on the forest floor. He kicked through the rubble.

"Strange. This building was completely pulverized..." He glanced around and noticed the same large footprints from in front of the tower.

"Yes...well that would make sense", he decided. The sun had gotten high enough. He needed to get back.

Walking up to Adivere, he patted her sides, jumping onto her back skillfully.

"Let's go, Adi!" He said forcefully, tapping her flanks and guiding her by the hair. She huffed and obeyed, trotting back towards the village.

"We will go the long way around, if it pleases her Highness", he joked, scratching behind her ears. She blew through her lips and trotted forward.


	3. Chapter 3 Dumb Animal

Chapter 3

The ride back was nerve-wracking, but the two made it to the manor with no more delay. The village was peaceful and somber in the morning. Small children were just starting to poke their heads out of their homes to begin the day of play. Adivere stepped up to the window Levi had fled from the eve before. Patting his friend on the side of her neck, Levi lifted his body through the open window, rolling into the bedroom and splaying out on the floor for a few moments.

"Interesting evening..." He thought to himself. Though he had to believe his morning had been no less strange. He forced himself from the floor and staggered to the large bed in the center of the room. Not even removing his gear, he fell into the soft sheets, his head landing perfectly on a down pillow.

His body relaxed and his mind went over everything that has taken place.

A young man...and explosion...and a scream so frightening, he feared it may haunt him. For something to put even Adivere into a panic, whom was a trained warhorse, he knew it had to be something of nightmares.

A soft knock at the door destroyed any hope of rest.

"Good, Sir, I've come to fetch you. The Lord is to be arriving for breakfast shortly and he'd like you to join him", she squeaked. She took note of his state of dress.

"Oh! I had not thought you'd be fully dressed by now. I suppose then the good sir will not be needing any assistance?" She questioned innocently. Levi scrunched his nose.

"Assistance dressing?" He mumbled. He sat up and yawned deeply, sitting at the edge of the bed. The girl looked a bit confused.

"Oh...but your clothes are dusty and dirty! Please, allow me to aquire you something better", she offered, rushing into the room. She moved expertly through the drawers, knowing where everything should be. She pulled out a black tunic, the cloth soft and of good quality. Brown trousers followed as well as a leather belt.

She quickly laid the clothes beside him on the bed and stood in front of him.

"Very well, come on then", she ushered. He shrugged and stood, allowing her to strip him of his clothes. As much as he should have been enjoying this attention from a pretty women, he couldn't help but feel somewhat manhandled. Her hands were always on his body, but never on his skin. She worked quickly and efficiently, removing old clothes and settling him with new. As odd as he'd thought it before, the outfit she'd picked for him was strangely complicated and to his amusement, he would have indeed needed help.

When she wrapped the belt around his waist, she tugged so hard, his hips jerked and he suddenly felt like a small child.

"That's quite enough, miss", he said under his breath. She stood, removing herself as he finished the rest.

"Do you need any...other assistance?" She asked, seemingly not wishing to hear the answer. Levi understood the insinuation, but was somewhat embarrassed that she had been made to ask *him*. He gathered his weapons and pouches from the edge of the bed.

"You spent such effort dressing me only to offer to undress me again?" He chuckled. The maid blushed, attempting to hide her smile.

"I'm not in need of such assistance, however I will need a guide to the dining hall", he requested. The woman looked unsure for a moment.

"Oh...the Lord insisted that you would be requiring my company..."she trailed off.

"I understand that you do not wish to upset your Lord. If it helps, you can tell him I'm a skillful and thorough lover. But for now, please take me to the dining hall", he requested for a second time. The maids brown eyes brightened as she bowed respectively to him.

"It would be my pleasure, Sir, please come this way", she invited. Levi took a step beside her and she opened the large oaken doors into the corridor. They passed many other rooms before Levi spoke up.

"Despite your insistance, you didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect of sharing a bed with me, miss. I hope I'm not offensive in some way", he said, more as a hope. The woman shook her head, appearing to have relaxed in his presence.

"No, Sir, my Lord is a bit... insatiable and seems to think every other man is the same way. Up until now, my experience has confirmed that notion", she explained in a soft voice. Levi rolled his eyes.

"And tell me about your Lord. Is he kind?" He asked. The maid pauses her steps. She peered into rooms around them, her brunette hair whipping around her head as she very carefully assessed if they were alone.

"No, he is not kind in the least", she whispered. Levi, while not surprised, was somewhat unnerved by her behavior.

"Most Nobles are insufferable. Why should Gollen be any different?" He asked. The maid vigorously shook her head.

"I worked for the previous Nobles of Maria Village and I can assure you they were not like this!" She whisper shouted. Levi arched an eyebrow.

"Previous Nobles? What was their family name?" He asked, intrigued. The maid deflated sadly.

"I know it seems strange...but I can't remember. I'm actually the only person who remembers them. No one else in the village has any memory of them at all!" She said, increasing Levi's suspicion.

"Will you tell me more?" He asked, now wary of prying ears as well.

"Tomorrow morning I'll have a free moment to see you if you're that interested. I cannot stand working in this horrible manor", she whispered quite softly. Levi felt sympathetic for her. But alas, it was a common story.

"For now, however, you're expected, and we mustn't keep Lord Gollun waiting", she sighed, leading him to the dining hall.

"My name is Sasha, by the way. I know you didn't ask but...I felt you might actually want to know", she said sheepishly. Levi nodded.

"Thank you, Sasha. I shall expect your company tomorrow morning", he said gently. As they entered the dining hall, Levi was almost disgusted by the level of gluttony displayed before him.

He walked uneasily over to the table as Gollen beckoned him over excitedly, shoving fist fulls of food into his mouth, chewing loudly. Levi very quickly lost his appetite.

"Ahh, there you are, Ackerman! Tell me, has my hospitality been to your liking? I expect you slept well and woke better", he asked, taking a glance at Sasha who appeared uncomfortable. Before Levi could answer, however, Sasha announced rather loudly "HE IS A SKILLFUL AND THOROUGH LOVER" before bowing low and leaving the room.

Silence filled every corner. Levi's feeling of humiliation elevated with every second that passed. He had said that entirely in jest, but she had gone with it.

"Women are quite imbecilic, aren't they? But she was at least useful to you. Now, let me tell you, this creature will be quite grotesque once you get a look at him. I've heard you do not frighten easy. That rumor had better be true, Ackerman", he said sternly, shoving a ripe tomato into his mouth. The liquid seeped down his chin as he chewed, the noise of it nauseating.

"Yes...speaking of, why is it someone as..." He fought back sarcasm "refined as yourself came to find me? Why not send a messenger?" He asked. Gollen licked his fingers and scanned the table hungrily. A huge roasted pig lay untouched in the center, fruits and vegetables of every variety lay at the edges, beautifully decorating the table. He snatched up a peach and bit into it, the juices dripping down his arm.

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself, Sir", he said through his half chewed peach. "When one of my men eventually tracked you down, he simply had to contact me through carrier pigeon and I was on my way. He was only to make any sort of contact with you should you have seemed inclined to leave your position at the time, rather simple stuff", he chuckled.

"I needed to make sure you did not refuse by any means necessary. You took little convincing, so truly I didn't have to go at all!" He laughed heartily.

Levi leaned back in his seat staring at the Nobleman the way he usually viewed his prey. The large man smacked the table thrice.

"Go one then, Sir! Eat to your heart's content! We shall be seeing the monster shortly", he shouted. Levi picked a few items, mostly fruits and vegetables, off the table and placed them into his satchel. A thought came to his mind and he also packed away a sweet roll.

When breakfast was done, Gollun stood, his seat scraping across the wooden floor, and waved for Levi to follow him. When they reached the stables, the caretaker approached them with his hands together in worry.

"My Lord...erm...I'm afraid we cannot find Mr. Ackerman's...horse, Sir..." He fidgeted as a look of dread crept into his eyes. Gollen looked angry right away, but Levi whistled loud and shrill, calling for his friend.

"She'll be along", Levi assured. He'd forgotten that he had left her on the other side of the manor.

"I am so very sorry, good Sir. One of the stable hands must have left her gate open", he groveled.

"You are to find whose responsible and rid him of his job promptly!" Gollen thundered. Adivere was visible then, running swiftly on the trail around the building. Levi put his hand up.

"That's not needed, Lord Gollen. You see Adivere is quite badly trained, I can't do anything with her most days. She likely opened the paddock herself", he said, the horse slowing to a stop next to him. A stable hand brought Adivere's saddle and began fixing her for riding.

"On the contrary, my good Sir, the small amount of time I spent with your horse left me amazed. She is quite well trained", the stable master insisted. His grey hair was tied back and his aging eyes were glistening with admiration. Levi cleared his throat loudly and the old man suddenly understood the hint.

"B-but also mischievous. I could surly see how she might open the paddock", he quivered.

Levi patted Adivere's rump.

"There, see, just a dumb animal", he assured. Adivere dropped her large head onto Levi affectionately, shoving him over and nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch, Adi", he groaned quietly through clenched teeth. He gripped her head in his arms and pushed her back. She blew into his face, his hair blowing back. He glared at her, though it had no effect.

"I see. Yes, you should train that thing better, Ackerman. It's liable to get you into trouble", Gollen remarked. Levi nodded and hopped up onto Adivere's back. They set off towards the tower, Levi staring daggers into Gollen's back


	4. Chapter 4 Apple

Chapter 4

Adivere began to huff and snort as they got closer to the tower, Levi patted her soothingly.

"There, now. You're alright, girl", he whispered. Their approach enticed a loud, guttural scream from the tower. Adivere's ears folded back.

"That horse of yours seems a bit frightened, Ackerman. Perhaps you should take one of ours", Gollen joked. Levi ground his teeth together. The Tower seemed impossibly tall. He wondered how they were all getting inside. His stinging fingertips firmly reminded him of his previous attempt.

The party was a company of five men, most of which didn't stand out to Levi in the least. However, one gentleman gave him pause. A tall figure with bright blond hair and blue eyes rode directly behind him. He'd not spoken a word to him yet, though could tell just from the short ride he was far more admirable than Gollen. He also seemed to be low on the Noble's list of those he liked.

"Mr. Smith! You're lagging!" Gollen barked from the front. The blond man sighed and had his horse ride slightly closer. Levi frowned. Adivere was patient, but Smith's horse was too close.

Levi broke line and galloped beyond the party. He could not stand the slow and steady trot any longer. Adivere remained wary, but allowed Levi to get her close to the walls.

"Is there some explanation for your actions, Mr Ackerman?" Gollen shouted as they neared. Levi jumped from his horse, placing his hands on his hips as he scanned the area. When the others finally got close enough, the Noble approached, angrily.

"I'm here to do a job, Sir, I'm not interested in your attempt to humiliate someone else through me", he accused. Noble Halund's eyes opened wide with rage.

"H-how dare you?! I've done no such thing", he insisted. Levi leaned close to the man, holding his nose that he would not be victim to his smell.

"Not five minutes prior to now, you made an assumption that my horse was poorly trained and easily provoked. Moments later, for nary a reason you instructed a man to approach my horse closely from the rear. I am not to insinuate, Sir, but I'm not to be used in such a way, nor my animal. Please keep that in mind", he warned. Gollen appeared offended. His face turned a deep red. Levi had seen his ire before. It fazed him as little now as it had then.

When everyone dismounted, Gollen lead them to the side of the building. Levi scoffed as he noticed an extremely easily accessible door on the stone wall. It had been too dark for him to see the night before. He shook his head and smiled at his own foolishness.

"Are you the hired sword?" Someone asked from behind him. Levi turned his head to look. It was Mr Smith. He was a bit taller up close.

"Yes, Levi Ackerman", he said politely. The man smiled warmly.

"My name is Erwin Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to thank you for breaking the line earlier. I'm afraid I'm often the laughing stock with Lord Halund. He is quick to do or say things like that to me quite often. I've never quite discerned why, though due to my family name, I'll have to deal with it and hope someday he sees me in a better light", he explained quietly. They moved down a tight, dark corridor around the inside of the wall. Levi changed his mind. He would not be taking this route again.

"Is there really no other option but to accept his abuse? You seem clever enough to take over as Lord of these lands", he whispered. Smith laughed with his eyes and smile.

"That would really be something, wouldn't it?" He chuckled. At the end of the cramped corridor, each man pushed himself through a hole in the wall, single file.

"Why is the entrance so narrow?" Levi questioned, shaking the chills he received through being in such a space.

"The main entrance had been barricaded some time ago. We had to dig this ourselves. But it had to go through the wall so the beast didn't have a weak point to kick in, should he escape the restraints", Smith explained. Gollen cleared his throat noisily, looking towards the iron bars. There, Levi's breath was stolen away as a pair of terrifying eyes stared into him.

"This is the beast!" Gollen announced almost pridefully. Just as it was said, the monster roared loudly, every man bringing his palms up to cover his ears as the sound rattled the Tower.

His body was enormous, looking almost human like. His ears came to points on the sides of his head. His mouth was wide with an unreasonable number of flat teeth. His body was lean, rippling muscles covering every inch.

"Mr Ackerman, your job is to figure out a way to kill him. He is restrained, however can still do quite a lot of damage if you are foolish enough to venture too close. We have tried stabbing, starving, suffocating, beheading, dismembering, and any other method you can think of. Everything grows back. He simply won't bleed out", Gollen informed. Levi felt pity for the boy, having to deal with all of the torturous methods that had just been spoken.

He glanced over to Erwin who appeared just as uncomfortable as Levi felt.

"I'll find a way, if only to end his suffering", Levi said quietly. Gollen ignored him and walked closely to the beast. The creature was sitting on the ground, his arms laying at his sides.

"We will figure out how to end this...disgusting creature. Then this can all end", he hissed.

The men stayed for a few moments longer before they, one by one, lost their nerve. Each one left, leaving behind Gollen, Erwen, and Levi.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your...however you'll choose to figure things out", Gollen said to Levi after looking at Eren for a long while. The beast had been mostly silent. The only sound he made was loud breathing which caused an airflow within the tower.

Both of the other men took their leave and Levi sat against the wall, studying Eren.

"Well, Eren...we're about to get to know each other fairly well", he said to the beast. He pulled over his satchel, reaching inside to grab a parchment and charcoal stick. Looking at the parchment, he scratched the charcoal against it's surface, glancing at the beast every few seconds.

An image began to appear on the paper, Levi shading the lines.

"You're a perfect statue", he said amusedly. Eren had not moved a budge the entire time Levi had been sketching him. Time moved exceedingly fast, the light from the roof of the building starting to dim. Before his light was completely gone, Levi rushed around the tower, snatching up as many torches as he could carry.

He lighted one and set it up on the wall. He climbed the stairs to the window, peering down to the ground. Adivere grazed peacefully, walking slowly around to find the best grass.

Eventually, the sun completely disappeared, sinking the world into a veil of darkness speckled by starlight. Just as suddenly as the explosion of his making, his unmaking burst into a cloud of steam. The heat of it was nearly painful. Levi backed as far away as he could for a few short seconds. Once the steam cleared, Eren lay in the center of the prison, still entrapped with chains.

Levi stepped up to the bars, leaning his body against them. Eren opened his chestnut eyes, looking at him as if he were an old friend.

"It's you! Mister Ackerman! Have you discovered how to kill me?!" He asked excitedly. Levi winced. No one should be this thrilled at the prospect of their own demise.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm working on it. So far, I've found a few interesting things about your other form", he stated. He walked over to his satchel, kicking a few things aside before bringing up the picture he'd drawn.

"See, this is you, here. The many hours I spent watching you were completely uneventful. You didn't move in the least", he remembered. As he spoke, he noticed Eren fixated upon his drawing.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Eren blinked for the first time in many moments.

"Is that...is that what I look like?" He asked, horrified. Levi watched his expression.

"You've never seen yourself transform...I suppose that makes sense. Here", he handed Eren the parchment who accepted it with great care. He held it before himself, studying every line, curve, and mark on the page.

"How did you do this?" He asked in awe. Levi smiled at his youthful excitement.

"Are you hungry? I brought you food", he revealed. Eren almost didn't process what he'd said. His breath caught in his throat as he deciphered Levi's words.

"You brought me...food?" He repeated. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"You have not eaten in some time then?"

Eren laughed sadly. "Let us say that starvation was the first method with which they tried to kill me...and they are still trying", he said. An apple was placed into his hand. Eren looked at the fruit, almost as if it were totally alien to him.

"Well, let the fast be ended", Levi said with a smile. Eren grew suddenly untrusting. He gripped the apple tightly in his hand.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What reason do you have to treat me this way?" He uttered, his voice low and filled with the painful memories of his existence. Levi, in honesty, couldn't quite articulate why. He supposed he hated Gollen and knew he would dislike it. Perhaps it was that he had a softer heart than he had thought. But he knew that death would be worlds better than the life this young man had been forced to live.

"Worry not about such things. Go ahead and eat. I have more", he insisted. Eren's body shook as he brought the apple to his mouth. He smelled the sweet aroma, touched his lips to the smooth skin. He opened his mouth and bit into the fruit, a single tear escaping his eye as the juice flowed onto his tongue, quenching a thirst he'd held for so many years. His teeth sank into the apples flesh, crisp and fresh. After enjoying the sensation of chewing for a long moment, he swallowed. His mind was in complete bliss. Eren opened his eyes to Levi staring at him.

"I'm sorry...it's just...so wonderful", he sighed. Levi had decided that morning that watching a person eat was disgusting. He thought rather differently now.


	5. Chapter 5 Danger in the Forest

Chapter 5

The noon sun was high, pouring it's light down on the world. Levi sat at the top of the tower, staring down at Eren who was in full monster form. Occasionally, he would notice Levi and try and jump up to him, his jaws open wide. His teeth snapped together loudly, saliva flying every which way.

He sat with one leg hanging off the staircase, the other folded up with his knee to his chest. His arm rested on his knee as he continued to watch the beast.

"Homely thing...I couldn't imagine you out on a rampage. How did they even capture you?" He wondered. He looked out to the forest to the north. It called out to him strangely, like quiet whispers daring him to venture inside. It had been three days since he had entered Maria. The people seemed strange, as if they all needed sleep. Gollen was the only one whom appeared to be happy, though he was least deserving of joy.

He recalled a conversation that tempted him greatly.

000

"_How are you going on with you're...job?" Sasha asked as she scrubbed Levi's arm. He had been in desperate need of a bath and, although accustomed to bathing, figured he'd enjoy some form of leisure whilst staying at the estate. Given his unwillingness to take her to bed, Sasha had leapt at the opportunity to dote on him, if at least to be spared from someone else. _

_She convinced him to allow her to assist in the bath and it, to his satisfaction, was quite relaxing. She sponged every inch of his upper body, acutely aware that he was quite alright doing the rest himself, thank you very much._

_"There isn't much more to do, currently. I can't find a weak point if I don't know more about the creature he becomes. And I've come to find he knows nothing, and in fact was even unaware of what he looked like. Gollen seems hesitant to speak of the beast, saying only that he appeared one night and killed many people. They eventually captured him after he caused mayhem for a few months. That tower has been his prison for the subsequent five years", he remembered._

_Sasha gently poured warm water over his hair, guiding his head to look to the ceiling. She tried to wrack her own mind to think of anything useful._

_"It seems so strange that it has only been five years. It seems like a lifetime ago. I worked for the previous Lords...then that monster came and destroyed so much. I can't remember where their manor was. I can't remember that tower before...it's so strange", she said sadly. Levi stayed quiet, hoping she would say something that caught his attention. _

_"I want to look back into that forest..." He whispered mostly to himself. Sasha's fingers paused on his skin. _

_"The forest behind the tower?" She asked in a nervous tone. Levi was intrigued._

_"Yes, that one", he confirmed. Sasha shook her head slowly, continuing to massage his sore muscles. _

_"Please do not go there. One thing I do know is that forest is horridly dangerous. Five years ago, more than just that creature had invaded these lands. There are beasts in that forest which will hunt you relentlessly. Take heed, Sir, that you may lose your life should you enter that forest, at night particularly", she warned._

000

Levi gripped the rope he had tied to a metal ring in the wall. He used it to get in and out of the tower, not completely trusting the other entrance. He backed out of the window, closing and opening his grip on the rope as he descended. Reaching the bottom, he waved his hands about in an attempt to cool their burn. Adivere wandered up to him.

"I require gloves, Adi. I shouldn't think I'll have flesh on my hands much longer if I keep this up", he said with a smirk. He pulled himself onto her back and pointed her to the forest. It was still midday, so whatever was in that forest would not be as active. He needed to see what was hidden there.

He tapped her sides, starting her trot into the forest. His eyes scanned every tree as they rode. The deeper they went, the more troubled he felt. His insides churned and twisted. Adivere remained calm, thankfully, though Levi worried it was only a matter of time. When he eventually came back to the spot where he'd found the stone slab with the Lion's head, he dismounted, searching for anything else of interest. The old building hadn't changed. It remained rotten and, a new discovery, charred in some places. The building had been burned down.

He wandered a little farther and noticed a piece of wall had survived, just barely. Half buried in the dirt was a large cloth. It was bright red and beautifully decorated. Half of a lions head adorned it's center. Levi figured this was important. Threaded letters were faintly visible, many of the threads had come apart from the tapestry.

"Ye...r" It made little sense. He squinted and thought hard, running his thumb down the golden border. Adivere began getting restless and agitated. She whinnied and stomped her hoofs against the ground loudly. Levi lifted his head to address his horse and stared into the face of two enormous violet eyes. Deep growling rumbled through Levi's bones as a scaled head of an enormous lizard rose above him. Adivere reared up as the reptile caught sight of her. It opened it's jaws, flaunting two impossibly long fangs before coiling it's neck up.

Levi leapt back, throwing himself onto Adivere who kicked a dust cloud up in an attempt to flee. They rode hard, the monster gave chase for but a moment before creeping silently back into the brush. Adivere ran swiftly, this time, Levi did not attempt to slow her down.

"What in Hells was that?" He shouted. The sun was being swallowed by the horizon. Trees rushed passed them, occasionally striking him in the face. Adivere slowed, feeling she'd gone a well enough distance. Levi had no intention of being caught in this forest at night, given Sasha's warning and the already perilous peril. He yanked on the reins, not allowing any room for argument and rode Adivere back to the tower. Eren would have nearly changed by now. A long lonely howl filled the dusk as he patted her to go faster.

Just beyond the forest, they returned to the Tower were steam was billowing through the window and roof. Night had settled comfortably into it's regular place. Levi slid, exhausted, from Adi's back. He pulled a carrot from his satchel and brought it up to her mouth, affectionately rubbing her chin.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, old friend. You're a good girl", he lovingly whispered, patting her jaw as she crunched away at the treat.

His rope was swaying slightly in the breeze as he stepped up to it, gripping it tightly. He hoisted himself up, wrapping the rope around his ankle and under his heel to help him climb. Once at the top, he glanced down to see Adivere once again calmly grazing below.

"Never stops eating", he amusedly thought. He nearly ran down the steps to Eren. His excitement at seeing him was slightly confusing. The young man had only ever had depressing things to say, yet he often said them with an edge of optimism.

"Prepare yourself that I may tell you what just happened to me in the forest behind this tower!" He cried. Eren had a momentary feeling of surprise, but happily agreed to listen to Levi's story. As much as Levi expected his biggest reaction to occur when he brought up the reptile, Eren seemed most interested in the Lion's head on the tapestry.

"I don't know why...but that just sounds so familiar", he said softly. Levi approached the bars, getting as close to Eren as he could.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked urgently. Eren took a short moment before shaking his head.

"No...I apologise", he said sadly. Eren sighed and hung his head. Both sat down facing each other, their legs crossed.

"Mister Ackerman...I'm sorry you have been pulled into this. I'm positive you'll not find a way to kill me. It's regrettably hopeless", he mumbled. Levi thought for a moment and patted Eren's knee.

"Do not think of such things now. I tire of hearing your wish for death, it brings not but sadness. I wish to see mirth in your eyes. Tell me what makes you joyful", he requested.

Eren's face flushed.

"You...you touched me. No one has ever touched me without malice. Please forgive me, I do not know how to act", he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Levi sat still. He wasn't aware of the true extent of Eren's torment. To have not eaten or have had human touch in so long would have been terribly isolating and torturous. He shifted as close as he could, clasping the iron bars in each hand.

"Well, touch me then", he allowed. Eren jumped slightly at the request. He seemed hopeful.

"You would...you would really let me?" He asked. Levi nodded. The tension became thick, Eren taking his time deciding if he truly had the nerve. He reached out with shaky fingers, Levi closing his eyes and attempting to be as non hostile as possible. He felt small, soft touches on his cheek. Eren barely made contact with his skin. He did not wish to ruin the sensation by being too rough or accidently hurting him. His fingers felt his entire face, sliding around his nose and even venturing through his black hair. Eventually, he pulled back, sighing contently.

"Another human being..." Was all he could muster. It gave Levi contentment to know Eren still saw himself as human, despite the fact that most referred to him as something decidedly inhuman. He snuck a few more items from his pack, most of which Eren excitedly ate (much to Levi's confused delight) before he admitted that he needed rest. Levi had not properly slept since arriving and desperately needed it. He said his goodbyes to Eren, gently brushing his fingers through his messy brown locks. They were dirty and unkept. He knew the next thing he would be bringing to the tower.

Sliding back down the wall, he stepped out into freedom. But this night, he took a deep breath, relishing in the smell of the air and view of the moon above. Adivere stepped up behind him, nuzzling under his arm.

"Freedom is grand indeed, is it not, my friend? It is too cruel that Eren should not be allowed even the light of the sun", he said.

That thought ate away at his heart as he made the short trip back to the manor.


	6. Chapter 6 Key

Chapter Six

"Take off your clothes", Levi stood in front of a shocked and confused Eren. In one hand, he held a bucket of water. In the other, a change of clothing. Eren had transformed not moments earlier only to find Levi there awaiting him. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't understand. Why would you wish me to disrobe? Please, it's all I have", he whimpered. Levi frowned. Although he had shown nothing but kindness to the young man, he still carried a feeling of doubt and distrust.

"You're filthy. Aren't you uncomfortable?" He set the bucket down on the hard floor, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a few small logs and sticks, tossing them into a pile. Eren gripped the iron bars, curious, but still afraid Levi would take his only means of covering himself.

"What will you do?" He asked. Levi's brow twitched.

"You have not bathed in at least five years. The skin on your body has been sitting in those dirty rags for FIVE...YEARS. I'm going to clean you", he promises. Eren laughed weakly.

"Sometimes it rains through the hole in the roof and I wash myself", he said amusedly.

"Do you have soap? Do you have herbs or wash cloths? Do you have a comb?" He asked intrusively. Eren looked at the floor as Levi struck his flint tool against the pile of wood. He crumbled up straw and pushed it into the center of the pile, lighting it with his tool. Blowing gingerly, he got the fire going. The tower was lit up brightly, causing Eren to wince. The smoke from the fire rose up the tower and out of the roof like a giant chimney.

He placed the bucket next to the fire, drenching the side that it would not catch. He stood and rolled his sleeves up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well? Go on then, take those...things off. I'm putting them straight in the fire", he said assuredly. Eren's eyes widened in fear.

"No Sir! I beg you not to!" He cried, clutching the rags in his fists tightly. Levi ran long fingers through his hair.

"I shall give you new clothes. Those are quite filthy and not worthy of clothing anyone", he argued. Eren shook his head defiantly, slumping down to the floor and hugging his knees. Levi grumbled in irritation.

"Why do you wish to keep them? They are old, tattered, and disgusting. Wouldn't you like some clean clothes? Something new and soft?" He asked. Eren vigorously shook his head.

"NO! I do not wish it!" He shouted. Levi sighed and placed a soothing hand on Eren's head, thumbing his hair out of his face.

"Fine then. I promise to return them to you. Just please allow me to wash them as best I can", he requested. Eren peaked up at him. His browed furrowed.

"You promise to return them? I shouldn't think you a liar, Mister Ackerman", he sniffed. Levi stepped closer to the bars and watched him expectantly. Eren sighed in defeat, slowly taking off his old, tattered tunic. He carefully folded it as neat as he could muster, placing it on the ground with care. His trousers and undergarments came soon after until he was standing completely nude and shivering. Hanging around his neck, a golden key shimmered brightly. Eren did everything he could to hide it, but it stood out against his flesh.

"You can just leave that on", Levi decided, feeling it may be the most important thing he possessed. He couldn't believe he'd hidden it from Gollen for so long. It was no wonder he didn't wish to undress.

Levi dunked a cloth into the now warm bucket of water, squeezing the liquid out. He took a small stick and brushed out some of the ash from under the fire, sweeping it into a bowl. Once he had a sufficient amount, he dropped a bit of water in the bowl and mixed it to a fine paste. Eren sat down on the ground, waiting.

Placing the bowl on the ground, Levi grabbed a glob of ash paste and slathered it onto Eren's arm, scrubbing rather roughly. The young man was a bit nervous, though didn't feel as though he were being hurt, so he let Levi continue.

"What is this stuff?" He asked as Levi added another layer of paste, scrubbing it into his skin.

"I learned this early on, having to find a way to get clean while often being out in the wilderness. This will get you clean rather quickly", he informed. Just as promised, once the paste was rinsed away, Eren's arm appeared several shades lighter. He was dumbfounded.

"Good Lord, my arm!" He exclaimed in excitement. Levi took his other arm and gave it the same treatment, scrubbing roughly. Once his hair was treated, Eren felt unbelievably better. His entire mood lifted and his body felt so light.

"Thank you, I feel amazing", he cried. Levi reached into the cell and grabbed Eren's old clothes before the young man changed his mind. He dunked them into the bucket of water, stirring them around in the now piping hot water. He pulled some charred rosemary (graciously gifted to him by Gollen's kitchen) and smeared the black char on the cloth. He gently took Eren by the back of the head and scrubbed his teeth. Every inch of his mouth was treated and cleaned.

Promising yet again to return his old clothes, he handed Eren an outfit he figured would be easy for him to put on without help. Once Eren dressed, he looked and felt like a new man.

"My skin feels fantastic. You're truly a gift", Eren breathed. Levi chuckled and sat down, throwing the washcloth over towards the fire, wiping sweat from his brow. He rested his arms on his knees and set his head back against the stone wall, closing his eyes.

"Given what you've been through and my attempts to try to kill you, it's only civil of me to give you some comfort in your last days. Request whatever you like. I'll honor any wish within reason", he promised. Eren looked at Levi and pinched a tuft of his own hair, still dripping. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. He did this for several moments while the fire died down. Levi breathed deeply, resting.

"I would like...to be kissed..." He revealed. The room was cold and quiet. The crickets and toads chirped innocently outside.

Levi glanced over to the young man whose face was now pink. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What...from a lady?" He asked. Eren's shoulders tensed. He cleared his throat nervously and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know. That's probably a mad dream...but my real wish...I don't think you could make happen", he whispered sadly. Levi stretched his neck, yawning.

"Let me hear it", he prompted. Eren shifted on the ground, looking up at the hole in the roof, his eyes shining from the light of the moon.

"I would like to see the sun...just once", he said quietly. Levi's jaw fell a moment. That was indeed a difficult wish.

The two did not speak much for a moment. Levi stood, dusting his trousers.

"Very well", he decided", I'll go about making your hopes reality. Who knows? Perhaps there's a cure", he suggested. Eren laughed.

"I've given up hope of that", he rubbed his eye.

Levi took a long piece of wood and dunked it into the bucket of water. Much of it had disappeared after bubbling so much. He swirled it around for a moment before pulling the clothes out, allowing the water to drain back into the bucket. He picked up the tunic and wrung it out.

He opened it to check if it was clean. His eyes widened as the colors of the cloth changed entirely from a dark brown to vibrant red. The trimmings, although worn and torn, were gold. But most shockingly, an embroidered lion's head rested on the inside of the sleeve.

"Eren...tell me about your life before this..." He asked. Eren looked at him, a confused shadow in his eye.

"To be honest, I can't remember much. It's as if everything before this Hell started is but a hazy dream. I know I must have a family...or did at one time. But every time I try to remember...I just can't", he said solemnly.

Levi hung the garments on two sticks resting against the stone wall. Not a very decent way of drying, but he had little to work with.

"Does the picture of the lion on your tunic mean anything to you?" He questioned. Eren clasped the key in his hand, the chain straining against his neck.

"It's my favorite. And it has a hidden pocket, that I may hide my treasure from them when they try to harm me", he said.

"What does that key open?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head.

"I do not know", he mumbled. Levi felt he was so close to finding something, yet so much remained in his way. He would need to go back into that forest. Much to his dismay.

He poured the black water into the fire, dousing it. A thick cloud of smoke billowing up. Levi coughed a bit, causing Eren to laugh meekly. Levi glanced at him and Eren smiled.

"I do miss breathing", he said. "It felt good, like something your body needed and loved to do. Every time you give me food it ends up coming right back up again", he admitted. He pointed to a corner in the far end of his cell where there was an odd sack sticking to the walls. Levi felt sick looking at it.

"I see...", He whispered. Eren grabbed the bars to the cell, his face suddenly that of panic.

"Mister Ackerman! Do you find me repulsive?" He asked wildly, pressing his face into the bars. Levi's shoulders jumped.

"I do not-"

"Please forgive me! I know I did not say anything before and yet continued to accept food from you...please do not be angry..." He slumped to the floor, his body curling into a fetal posture. He continued to cry uncontrollably, his body shaking from the strain.

Levi was at a loss. He should not care how this lad felt or whether he was comfortable. He should not bother to see any of his needs met at all. He was his pray...his target.

Yet the boy sobbing before him...this broken creature cared not for by any who lived amongst him...he found himself wanting to take his pain away. He found he hated to see the sorry state he was in. He wanted to give him everything. Food...clothing...freedom...

Levi approached Eren and leaned down, placing a gentle hand to his crown.

"You enjoyed it, did you not?" He questioned soothingly. Eren stopped crying. He sniffed and nodded absently.

"Then there is no reason to fret. My goal was accomplished", he said. Eren closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of expert fingers combing through his damp hair before drifting off to sleep. Once Levi noticed the boy was sleeping, he removed his hand and sat down in front of him. He reached into his satchel and pulled out another parchment and charcoal.


	7. Chapter 7 No Regrets

Chapter 7

The sun hung low in the sky as villagers made their last rounds of the evening, preparing for supper. Levi watched from a balcony window as a few people met up, exchanged pleasantries, then walked away, hand in hand.

How lovely it must be. How peaceful and warm to be free. To enjoy mortality and the knowledge that now, in this moment, one may be joyful in their comfort.

But to be holed away in the darkness with unending misery...no enjoyment of food, company, nor the beauty of the world itself...Levi felt stifled by the idea. He had never been one to overindulge. However, he felt, perhaps he took his life for granted. Killing with no second thought...not giving a care to the lives or memories of those he preyed upon simply for the blood money of someone who couldn't stomach taking the life themselves.

Who was he to decide? Who was he to judge if someone was finished life on this Earth?

As the light continued to grow dim, Levi heaved a great sigh. He threw his legs over the balcony and hopped down to the grass. Standing up fully and dusting himself off, he made his way to the stables to go through the act of figuring out a way to end the life of someone he felt more closeness to than anyone. Was it merely pity? Or did Levi truly feel a connection with him? He couldn't for sure say.

As he approached the stables, someone he hadn't expected to see was packing a rather large pack of items and piling them onto his white horse. He patted the animal, soothing it as he continued. Levi approached him before leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

"That's a lot of items. Going away?" He asked. Erwen Smith seemed surprised at first, but relaxed his shoulders when he noticed who had spoken to him. He lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh...yes, Sir. I suppose since you, yourself, are not from here it's okay to tell you. I've decided to leave this village. I can no longer stand this life and so have decided to start fresh. Rubbing elbows with Gollen has always left a foul taste in my mouth, but he relentlessly humiliates me...and so I shall take my leave", he explained.

"No need to explain. I won't stop you, nor tell anyone I saw you depart. Good luck in your life", he said, moving over to the next stall to begin brushing Adivere. She blew in his face at seeing him and fumbled around his shoulders with her mouth, searching for treats. He pushed her off gently, though she quickly returned.

"Stop, Adi, I don't have anything", he said in irritation. The horse did not relent, grabbing at his clothes and pulling him closer for inspection.

Erwen watched with great amusement as this fabled demon of a man struggled while being harassed by a horse.

Levi eventually gave in and granted her an apple, which she gobbled up with haste.

"That was for Eren, you know", he grumbled. Erwen's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"You...you feed him?" He asked. Levi glanced over to Erwen. He continued to brush the dust from Adivere's coat as she enjoyed her treat.

"Perhaps", he answered, his voice low. Erwen looked sadly at the packs on his horse.

"Then...you are braver than I. Many times I have made the decision to help him...to free him from that damn prison and run him off into the forest where he could live in peace, even with his monstrous form. But I lose my courage every time. I can barely look at him out of pity...and the shame that I've done nothing to help", he confessed.

Levi paused his brushing.

"I did nothing...no kind words, no food...I was terrified that Gollen would find out. He is cruel enough without having a reason to punish me. In the end I was too weak to relieve some of the terror on that young man's chest", he admitted, his hand on his head.

"Would you have been able to free him if you tried?" Levi asked. Erwen thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Likely not", he said. Levi opened the paddock, leading Adi out and grabbing the saddle from the wall.

"Seems to me like you wouldn't have done much good anyway. Risking your own life just to make someone a little happier is never advisable. I do not judge your decision. But I will find a way to free him...I have to", he said sternly. Erwen seemed interested.

"You will? Are you sure you can?" He asked. Levi mounted his horse, patting her neck affectionately.

"I don't know. But for my own mind's sake, I must try", he admitted. "I hope you have no regrets and your life is filled with joy, wherever you should go", he nodded his head and tapped Adi's sides. They sped off into the evening, leaving a perturbed Erwen Smith in their wake.

000

Night had fallen heavily by the time he reached the Tower. When he dismounted, his stomach turned to knots as he heard distant cries of pain. A large white horse grazing outside caused Levi to stress. He raced into the tower, using the cramped, tight entrance for haste.

Eren was curled up on his side, yelping as a sharp metal spike was being mercilessly jabbed into his ribs. Gollen reared back, sweat dripping from the rolls on his neck. His grey hair sticking to his face.

"What are you doing?!" Levi shouted angrily. Gollen whipped around, slightly out of breath.

"Ahh, Mr Ackerman! I was wondering when you'd show your ugly face", he spat, laying the long spear into a small fire. The tip of the metal began glowing a deep orange, the ends covered in melted flesh.

"Care to explain why you appear to be doing exactly the opposite of what I'm paying you for?" He growled, thrusting the glowing spear into Eren's chest. The young man screamed in agony, instinctually grabbing the spear, only to have his hands burned. Levi leaped over, grabbing the spear and yanking it away and against the adjacent wall behind them. He placed his hand to his scimitars but his arms and legs were suddenly gripped by chains jutting out from the floor.

The chains glowed a faint purple, just as those which entrapped Eren. And just as with Eren, they tethered him to the ground, unable to move more than a few inches. His heart palpitated in panic as he fought hard against the chains. Gollen dusted his clothes and brushed his hair out of his face.

"I think you're understanding at this point that I'll no longer be requiring your services. It's apparent now that you are not the creature of nightmares I've been lead to believe", Gollen said calmly, lifting his riding whip from next to the fire. He walked confidently to Levi, whose neck was also chained, causing him to strain in an attempt to look at him.

"That look...I hate that look. You've given me that damned superior look since the moment I met your sorry, ungrateful ass!" He shouted, lifting his arm up. Levi looked at the ground as Gollen brought his arm down swiftly, a loud SMACK rang through the walls. Again and again, Gollen struck him. The shirt on his back ripped to ribbons as his flesh rose and bled. Eren wept softly in his cell as he covered his face from the terrible sight before him.

Levi's jaw cramped as he clenched it tightly that he may not cry out. He would not give Gollen the satisfaction. When his abuser let up, he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, his forehead touching the ground. His back was numb, blood oozing slowly from several open wounds.

"There now, don't you regret not behaving properly? This is my village you son of a bitch. Those who cause trouble get punished. It's clear to me you'll be of no help. So here you will stay until you die. I haven't fed this thing in five years, so I'll have trouble remembering to feed you", he spat. Levi smiled, mumbling under his breath. Gollen grew angry, bending down to get to his level.

"Have something to say? Why don't you say it louder that I might hear you?"

Levi looked up at him just long enough for Gollen to regret bending down to him as an open mouth shot directly for him. In his attempt to pull away, Levi caught his ear in his teeth, biting down and tearing it from his head.

Gollen let out a shrill scream of pain as he fell heavily backwards, a deep purple orb falling from his robes and shattering onto the ground. Levi's chains vanished and he was free. Instantly, he unsheathed his weapons and bounded for him, pinning him to the ground. He sat on his stomach, blades criss-crossing at his neck.

"Any movement and you'll be decapitated", Levi threatened after spitting out his ear. Gollen shook violently as he laid on his back underneath the angry assassin.

"You cannot kill me! This is my village and they will come after you! You won't leave here alive!" He shouted in terror.

"I do not think the village will care in the least to never see your face again, Lord Halund", came a serious voice from the secret entrance. Levi glanced over to Erwen whom had stepped forward.

"Do what you like with him, Mr Ackerman. He will not be missed", Smith assured. After a short moment, Levi removed the swords from the man's neck and lifted off of him. Pressing a hand to the bleeding spot his ear had been, Gollen scrambled to the exit, his face red with rage. Erwen made no effort to stop him.

"You let him go? You might have signed our deaths", he said to Levi who spat out the remainder of Gollen's blood and wiped his face.

"I'm done killing", he said in a deep tone, glancing over to Eren whom was still on the ground hugging his knees and shivering. He walked slowly over, kneeling down and placing a gentle hand to his side, which had already healed from being assaulted. Eren flinched as he was touched.

"Eren...you're okay", he whispered. Eren's eyes snapped open. He looked up to Levi, tears bursting free.

"You...he...he had you!" He wept. Shakily, he reached his arms out through the bars, gripping Levi's clothes. Levi pressed as close to the bars as he could, wrapping protective arms around the young man. He winced as Eren touched one of the wounds on his back.

"It's my fault...I'm sorry, this is all my fault..." Eren wept into Levi's neck. Both on their knees, Levi brushed his fingers through Eren's hair, shushing him.

"Given that you are held in one spot against your will with an inability to do anything at all...I would say there isn't anything in this world which could possibly be your fault", he chuckled. Eren brought his hands up to touch Levi's hair, relishing in it's soft texture. He sniffed, breathing in his fresh scent which was now muddled with the smell of blood.

"You'll need a new tunic...and I'll need to dress those wounds", Smith said, heading for the exit. He had thankfully packed much of the things he would need and so already had it with him.

"Why did you come here?" Levi asked, still holding Eren.

"To have no regrets in my life...as you said, Sir", he admitted, stepping into the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8 The Letter

Chapter 8

Cool hands pressed fabric onto Levi's battered skin. It tightened and throbbed. Torches and a fire lit up the cell as Eren watched with worry.

"I have more supplies at my horse. Let me run out and get them, I shall return", he assured. Levi waved it off.

"Worry not, it's not as troubling as it looks", he said, bending further that Erwen could soak up what blood he could into the fabric .

"Will you be alright?" Eren asked quietly from his cell. Erwen cleared his throat before Levi could answer.

"That remains to be seen. The wounds, I'm sure, will heal...but Gollen has been greatly angered. I imagine he will have the entire village guard here by sunrise to take his revenge", he informed. Levi spat on the ground, the foul taste of blood still lingering.

"An army just for one man? Seems idiotic", Levi winced.

"He's always been one for public displays. He'll want as many people to see your downfall as possible. He's likely already set up a perimeter in case you try to escape before then", he assured. Levi smiled.

"In the forest?" He asked. Erwen froze.

"No...I wouldn't think any man foolish enough to attempt an escape there. It's nothing but blood thirsty monsters in that forest", he said with concern. Levi stood up.

"Perfect. I'm going", he stated loudly. Eren leapt up.

"You mustn't! Please! Every night the sounds from that forest haunt my dreams! You'll never make it out alive!" He cried. Levi stepped over to Eren.

"I told you I would try to help you see the light of day again. I have one more night to figure out how to do that. That forest is indeed terrifying...and I've yet to see it at night, however I've no other option. I'll not let what happened tonight, or any night in the last five years happen again", he promised, leaning close to Eren. "And I believe I have one more promise to fulfil", he whispered.

Eren's face became red and hot. His eyes downcast as Levi grew closer. His hands slipped inside the bars, fingers ghosting over Eren's flushed cheeks.

Levi rested his head on the bars, gently pulling Eren close. He tangled his long fingers in the young man's hair.

"And I intend to keep my word on that", he said in a soft whisper. Instinctively, Eren sucked in a breath, his heart pounding wildly. Levi smirked and released him, turned heel and making for the staircase. Eren watched helplessly as he walked away.

"Wait!" He called out. Levi stopped and froze for a moment. He turned to face Eren whose fingers wrapped tightly on the chain around his neck. He lifted it over his head and stared at the key for a long moment.

"Take this...please. I do not know if it will help you but...I have a feeling", he said, shakily holding the key out to Levi. Grey eyes bore into him as he held out his most prized possession. Levi took the key, brushing their hands together in the process. He pulled the chain over his own head and tucked it safely into his shirt, looking seriously at Eren.

"I will return this", he promised. He then turned back to the stairs.

"You'll not use the tunnel? I was just there, it's perfectly safe," Erwen wondered aloud. Levi wagged his finger, stepping quickly up the stone steps.

Erwen arched an eyebrow, glancing down the dark corridor. He looked at the ground, picking up a stone. He tossed it into the corridor only to watch in interest as the walls and floor faintly glowed purple before spikes sprouted suddenly from the ceiling, slicing into the stone floor. Erwen bit his lips together and turned around, astutely following Levi up the stairs.

"How did you know? I passed through safely just moments ago..." He called up the tower.

"Know what?" Levi asked, staring out the window at the top. He looked down at the ground, gripping his rope tightly.

"You don't need to come with me, Smith. You're not obligated in any way. You could still leave this village and never look back", he swung outside the window, climbing down. Erwen followed quickly after him.

"If there's a chance I get my memories back, I'm willing to follow you anywhere. I know it's related. This entire debacle is a finely woven spider's web, and I have the strangest feeling Gollen is at the center", Smith stated. When they each landed on the ground, they quickly dashed for their horses.

Levi jumped onto Adivere, turning her quickly.

"Follow me then", he instructed to Erwen, whom did as he was told. Following closely alongside Levi, they headed into the forest.

Once they passed the first tree, a feeling of despair heavily weighed on their hearts. The darkness was consuming. The horses walked closely together, feeling comfort in each other's company.

When the burned ruins came to view, Levi slowed and motioned for Smith to do the same.

"This here, I believe to be the old Yeager manor. It was burned down after being destroyed by Eren, no doubt", Levi explained. Erwen seemed perturbed as he explored the ruins of what was once a great estate.

"Somehow...this is familiar to me..." He said softly. Long howls peirced the silence of the night. The chilling call made the horses stir.

"Let's start looking. I'd like to be rid of this place sooner rather than later", Smith admitted. They dismounted and began a thorough search of the manor. Two hours with no luck, Levi was begining to lose his resolve. His fears began to take hold as he realized the torture Eren would be subject to when this night was over. He grew angry, tossing objects aside and tearing pages out of half destroyed books which didn't give him what he wanted.

He tossed one particularly heavy book aside. When it landed, the sound he expected was not the sound which he heard. His head whipped around to the location of the tossed book. He scanned the floor, noticing a thick rug laying on the floor. It's corners were curled up and it's sides were a bit ragged. He flipped the rug over to a wooden door. His heart throbbed excitedly as he gripped the heavy metal ring.

"Erwen!" He whispered as loudly as he could. He rather did not wish to disturb the creatures of the night if he did not need to. Smith stepped quickly over to him, his stocky frame awkward on the uneven ground.

"A trap door? Can you open it?" He asked. Levi tugged at the door, but it held tight, unwilling to yield. He pulled the key from around his neck, rolling his eyes.

"How very convenient", he mumbled, as if disappointed. He unlatched the door and pulled it open. A dark staircase going down into pitch blackness was all that greeted him.

"I'll hitch the horses", Erwen offered. Levi waved away the idea.

"You'll tether them to their deaths", he explained, tiptoeing down the wooden staircase. Each step gave way to loud creaking and groaning of the wood. Erwen nodded in understanding and followed Levi into the darkness.

Fumbling around, there was no torch with which to guide them.

"Have you anything to light our way?" Levi asked. Erwen placed an object into his hand. He then scratched at a flint and steel for a few moments. When the small flame flickered to life, Levi frowned.

"A candle?" He asked, slightly bemused. Erwen tossed the small piece of cloth he used to transport the flame onto the ground.

"That's what I have", he said simply. "Don't fuss."

The two squinted by candlelight as they walked cautiously down a dark and narrow hallway. Their feet scraped against small stones in the floor.

A dark outline of a door slowly came into focus. Levi extended his hand to touch the smooth wood. The door was not latched, and so opened easily and noisily. Upon entering the room, blue flames ignited, running a path completely around the room, lighting it entirely.

Books, small glass jars and thin tubes were scattered everywhere. Several glass tubes were shattered on the floor. As the men entered, their boots stuck slightly to the floor.

"Putrid", Levi complained, holding his nose. Smith pulled a book out from a shelf, thumbing through it.

"Alchemy. Looks like the Yeager family dabbled in scientific business. See if you can find a log or diary", he suggested. Levi nodded in agreement and searched the room. He sifted through many scrolls and parchments before finally finding a leather bound book nearly higher than he could reach. He pulled it down and opened its contents, finding right away scribbles and scribes from the late Grisha Yeager.

"Here's the Lord of the Manor...looks like he was attempting to find a potion of immortality", Levi read out loud. Smith sniffed.

"That's strange. I suppose he succeeded?" He asked. Levi shrugged, continuing his readings.

The book made mention of many things. Grisha had tried the potion on animals, plants...and family members. It hadn't said whether or not his son had been given a potion, though it was more than obvious he had.

"Apparently the potion was a disaster and Grisha created an antidote due to its utter failure. All people who were given the potion were cured according to the book", he said, glancing around the room. Smith held his hands on his hips.

"So there's a cure then!" He exclaimed. Levi flipped the page, examining it.

"There...there is! It takes three days to make but...here it is!" He said, his hands shaking as he very carefully tore the page out, folding it and gingerly sliding it into his pocket.

He had it...he had the cure for Eren. He would take him along to see the world. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind.

"Is that all we need?" Erwen asked, continuing to look through a few pages. He picked up a scroll and examined it quickly.

"I want to know what happened. What went wrong here? The potion was abandoned. So why is Eren still affected?" Smith asked. Levi slid the paper out of his pocket, looking at it again.

"The antidote says it takes three days and three separate doses. Mayhaps he didn't get all three doses?"

"Why?" Erwen glanced up at a scroll on the wall. An enormous tree with several names and faces speckling green leaves was displayed proudly on the wall.

"Intriguing..." Erwen breathed. Levi glanced over, placing down a glass beaker he's picked up.

"According to this...Eren is my cousin..." Smith said simply.

Levi felt his jaw open.

"Tucked away in a corner, a beaker lay empty with a paper and quill next to it. Levi looked at the paper and his eyes widened.

"A letter of...seising?" He questioned.

Erwen walked over to the desk where Levi was reading the paper.

_"In accordance with the laws of His Majesty the King, I hereby and without delay seise the workings and all items therein of the Yeager Estate of Maria Village. The estate Lord has been accused of creating alchemy experiments without the permission of the King and which goes against the teachings of God. Therefore this property is hence forth forfeit until due process has been completed and all illegal activity has been fully investigated and halted. In the eyes of God and His Majesty the King, your cooperation will be noted. Any delay, argumentive action or disobedience will be punished in the fullest extent of His Majesty's law._

_Royal Palace"_

"It appears the Yeager family had an enemy who knew their secret. They informed the palace of Grisha's doings", Levi said, turning the letter over in his hand. Smith pulled the tip of the letter down with his finger. It had the royal seal.

"I'll bet we can guess who that was. Therefore we could safely assume that same person inserted themselves in the investigation", Erwen said, looking through more papers. There was a low rumbling sound that froze both men in place.

"Did you hear that?" Levi asked in a whisper. Erwen nodded silently. Levi found a clean enough spot on the floor where he pressed his ear, closing his eyes.

The rumbling sounded as if something were moving beneath the ground. Faint vibrations flowed like water through the floor.

"Something's down there", he said in a tone so soft, Erwen had to strain to hear.

"We've found what we came for. Let's get back to the horses and begin crafting this antidote. I dare think we could avoid or at the very least hide from Gollen for that long. I hate to put Eren in such a spot, but in all honestly...he can't exactly die", Erwen said carefully. Levi winced.

"We must also find a way to free him. We must free him before we give the last dose of antidote. No later, no sooner. Should he be free before he is cured...that entire village may be decimated", he said fearfully. "Should he be cured before he is free...and he may get killed by Gollen. It's a chess game now", Levi said, patting the paper in his pocket. They climbed the steps back up to the surface, poking their heads out quietly before revealing themselves completely. When Levi approached Adivere, her ears folded back and her skin began to twitch.

"Something draws near. We must leave with haste", Levi warned. Erwen wasted no time. A bow with a quiver of arrows was flung onto his back as he mounted his horse. They both grabbed the reins and turned them towards the tower. As they clopped away from the old manor, Adi became agitated and started to rear up.

"Adivere! What's wrong?" He asked. The horse shook her head, grunting and braying. Erwen held on tightly as his horse began to panic as well.

Deep, throaty growling turned Levi's blood cold as three enormous wolves stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Long sharp teeth glistened terrifyingly in the moonlight. Thick grey fur covered their bodies as they stalked forward.

Both horses bolted, flying in the opposite direction. Deeper into the forest they sprinted, dodging overhanging branches and vines. The hounds barked and snarled as they gave chase. They nipped at the horses hooves, Adivere kicking one brutally in the snout.

"Good girl, Adi, keep running", Levi patted her neck as he spun around in his saddle, pulling out his scimitars. When a wolf leaped onto Adivere's rump, Levi sliced in between it's jaws. It fell back, whimpering.

Erwen pulled back his bow, letting fly an arrow between the eyes of another. More creatures came running out from the trees.

"Why do they chase us? Wolves know better than to attack something which is killing them off!" Erwen shouted. The horses continue to run.

"Something is attracting them. And we run deeper into danger", Levi shouted. As they ran in darkness, the ground under Adivere's hooves gives way. She and Levi plummet, Levi being thrown from his mount. His body crashed against rocks and down a steep cliff. Adivere cried out as she fell.


	9. Chapter 9 The Orb

Chapter 9

Hazy eyes cracked open to a spinning world. Drops of water streamed down his face. His hair and clothes were completely soaked.

"Raining..." He thought. He shook the dizziness from his head, looking around to gather his bearings. His hands sank into mud as he lifted himself up.

"Adivere!" He shouted. Struggling in the mud, his horse brayed loudly as she fought to free her leg from between a large bolder and several smaller rocks. Her hooves sank deep in the mud as she attempted to pull herself out.

Levi stood, his footing uneasy as he swayed. His head throbbed from bashing his head.

Trudging through the mud, he reached for Adivere's reins.

"Good girl, good girl", he said, trying to catch his breath. The rain was heavy now.

Levi pulled with all his strength to free Adi. Her neck extended as he pulled. Her leg would not come free.

"No! Come on!" He grunted through his teeth. His boots slid uselessly as he tugged. He lost his footing and fell backwards, his back now covered in mud. Adivere shook her head and laid down, her front legs tucked under her.

Levi stared at her as the rain lightened.

"Adivere..." He said in shock. He sat on the damp ground, unable to think of what to do. Suddenly panicked, he shoved his hand in his pocket. The relieving feeling of paper crumbled and nestled safely in his trousers made him breath out a long sigh. It was short lived, however, as low growling rumbled through the night.

Glowing eyes peered at him, inching closer. He unsheathed his weapons, standing in front of Adivere. His horse winnied and struggled, her leg unmoving.

A few wolves jumped out, their fangs bared aggressively. Levi swiped upwards, decapitating one. He then twisted around, stabbing another through the chest and flinging him to the side. The others swarmed, but with caution. They stalked them...surrounding them. Levi stepped back, tightening his protection on Adi.

She laid her head on the ground, breathing heavily and quickly. Levi felt sweat roll down his face. The cool night air blew on his skin, giving him a slight chill.

No more wolves attacked. They seemed frightened, whimpering and yipping as they each bolted in another direction. The raven haired assassin shuddered as two violet eyes opened and brightly glowed in the darkness.

"You..." Levi whispered. The reptile slinked up to him, raising his head high over him. He looked up at it, huge fangs glistening in the moonlight. The clouds had already disappeared, allowing the stars to open their eyes. Levi held fast, gripping his weapons. He watched the lizard shift it's gaze to Adivere. Levi strengthened his stance, crouching slightly.

"You may not have her", he growled. The beast looked at him, as if offended. Two great wings lifted and unfurled from its spiny back.

"A dragon..." Levi breathed.

The dragon vibrated with a deep threatening rumble. It's eyes shining menicingly. It looked around Levi, taking in the wolves laying dead and dismembered about him.

"YOU. MAY NOT. HAVE HER!" He shouted. A loud roar boomed from the creature, feeling fear through his spine. He did not, could not falter.

An arrow shot into the dragon's neck. It flung it's head to the side to hiss at it's attacker. Erwen came riding up, another arrow notched and at the ready. He let it fly, splitting into the dragon's rough scales.

Suddenly, the ground started moving...then it began to sink. Levi rushed to Adivere, yanking her reins that she would not be buried alive.

The ground collapsed beneath them, dirt and grass crumbling into a dark hole. Adivere's leg was finally free as the bolder trapping her fell. Her lower body slid down with the rest as Levi quickly tried pulling her to safety.

Hooves dug at the mud as she fought to escape another terrible fall. She leaped passed Levi, kicking her hind legs. As she knocked passed him, Levi dropped through the loose ground, pawing at something to grab onto. His fingers wrapped around a sturdy root jutting out from the ground, keeping him from falling. His body dangled into darkness as he held on.

As he attempted to climb up the root, something violet and bright appeared in the ground; mud rolling off it as though it were soaked in oil. An orb, glowing brightly, fell into the dark abyss. As it fell, it lit everything surrounding it on its way down. A huge scaled body lunged after it from the surface. Claws gripped the orb and powerful wings beat quickly in an attempt to fly away. The dragon roared in pain suddenly as gigantic hands flung out of the darkness, clamping around it's neck.

Levi watched in horror as nearly twenty or more beasts exactly like Eren fought over the dragon. They pulled him limb from limb, snapping mouths onto his flesh and screaming at one another. Each of them had chains tethering them to the ground below. As the dragon fought uselessly, it releases it's grip on the orb. It flew from it's grasp and shattered on the ground.

Every one of the chains dissipated at once, effectively freeing the monsters. Levi's fear burst from his body as a terrified gasp as a hand reached out to grab him. Using all his strength, he lifted himself from the pit. Smith grabbed hold of his tunic, dragging him over to their horses. The two animals kicked and brayed in fear. Adivere held her hind leg up from obvious pain. Five fingers appeared from the hole, clamping onto the ground. A large head soon came into view. A strange, horrifying smile twisted its face. Levi backed up into Erwen, kicking his feet forward.

The tall blonde man fell back, staring in horror as not one, but two beasts rose out of the ground. They screamed into the night, one reaching for the two men.

Before the first one reached them, the other pushed it aside, trying to get to them first. The first monster, a tall lanky thing with black strands of hair patched sporadically on its enormous head, reared its fist back, smashing it into the face of the other.

The second monster didn't seem affected by the punch in the normal sense. He did not seem to feel pain, but did retaliate by throwing himself on the dark haired monster, sinking his flat teeth into the neck of the other.

Steam came from the face of the punched beast, but the bite bled profusely. The second creature, bald and furious, continues to bite at the first until his head came clean off. The first monster did not get up again. His bleeding neck roughly sawed and chewed.

The bald creature turned away from them, walking in the opposite direction. Levi stood, still shaking.

"He's headed for Maria..." He whispered in dread. Erwen looked at the disembodied head of the first giant. It did not move, it's eyes rolled upwards into it's head.

"I think I have an idea..." He said, hesitantly approaching the head. He pulled out a dagger and plunged it into it's mouth. He yanked with all his strength and a huge white tooth ground grotesquely as it was pried put of the gigantic mouth.

It eventually came out, the knife breaking the root into a long, sharp point. He pulled out an arrow and tore a long piece of cloth from his tunic, wrapping it tightly.

"That arrow will never fly that way", Levi realized out loud. Erwen placed it into his hand.

"I suppose you'd better get close then", he said, breathing hard.

"Take my horse. I'll try and walk Adivere back to the village", he said quickly, grabbing up his horse's reins and handing them also to Levi.

The smaller man, in a daze, jumped onto the horse, steering him in the direction of the monster whom was steadily moving in the direction of thousands of innocent people. He squeezed the horse's sides, erging him forward. The giant walked unhindered by trees or bushes, plowing through the forest. The horse ran alongside the monster. Levi held the tooth in his hand, desperately trying to think of a way to stab it...and where.

He brought his feet up to the saddle, standing on the still running horse. He sprang from his mount, sinking his blade into the side of the monster's ribcage. Using one scimitar as leverage, he climbed the beast whom, for whatever reason, completely ignored him. When he reached his shoulder, the beast swayed, causing Levi to nearly lose his balance. Holding tightly to his weapon, he brandished the tooth, bringing it to the side of it's neck.

Using every ounce of strength he had, he plunged the sharpened tooth into the creature's jugular. Nearly being thrown off, Levi held tighter as it screamed, coming to a rather abrupt stop. Levi pulled the tooth out of it's neck, blood pouring heavily, before stabbing it again and again. His mind screamed in fear as he awaited being swatted like a fly.

But the monster had lost too much blood. It fell to it's knees, it's body crashed into the ground as it quickly died. Levi ripped his scimitar from the huge body, looking, enraptured at the tooth. He would need it, should any of the other beasts escape. He quickly placed it into his satchel.

He'd ridden much closer to the village than he'd expected. A glance over a hill before him brought his attention to a sea of orange lights blazing in the distance. It looked like a small army.

Levi's mouth went dry. He needed to run...needed to hide...

But the idea of allowing that army to get to Eren...to torture him for an unknown period due to his own actions...

Drawing a blank on what to do, he found Erwen's horse and simply rode to Eren as fast as he could. Was this ill-advised? Would Levi be captured and so never allowing Eren to be freed? Was this going to be the reason he never sees the light of day?

Tears flew behind him as the wind took them from his eyes. He had to see him. He had to tell him his pain would not be for nothing. He would be okay. He needed to sooth his spirit again before making the potion for him. Who knew how long it would take?

Not even allowing the horse to stop, Levi jumped off, practically flying to the tower. The sun would be up soon. His message needed to be heard before then so he could escape for a short time. When he reached the top...something was different. He quickly lit the awaiting torch and bounded down the stairs. He skipped several steps, his weapons clanging loudly around. When he reached the bottom, Eren was there.. only he was different.

There were no chains...there were no bars. Eren sat hugging his legs, shaking.

"They are gone...I'm going to turn again...people are going to die..." He mumbled. Levi, completely out of breath, stared at him.

Now what?

He looked to the ceiling and noticed the sky became ever the slightest bit lighter in hue.

His legs did not wish to move. He stayed still for a long time...too long. Suddenly, he began moving quickly, grabbing Eren from under his arms and hoisting him up. He wrapped his own arms around him, embracing the young man tightly. Eren's eyes widened with shock. The strength behind his embrace was immense.

"We have to move...quickly..." Levi whispered, his voice low and breathy. Eren nodded in obedience and his arm was very nearly yanked out of it's socket as he was lead up the stone stairs. Having not run in nearly five years, the boy was unsteady and clumsy. Upon reaching the top, Levi held onto Eren tightly, lowering them to the ground. Levi's heart pounded in his chest. There was no time.

They ran. Eren being lead by the hand, they climbed a steep hill, perfectly able to see the village below...along with what looked like hundreds of soldiers armed to the teeth. Bloodhounds barked loudly and wildly. They were more than likely only looking for one person.

Eren twisted around. He grabbed Levi's shoulders.

"You must escape! Please! Those men finding you is not nearly as alarming as what I may do to you when I turn and..." He looked to the ever lightening sky, "that will be any moment."

Levi turned Eren around. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders gently.

"Time has run out...I'm so sorry...I thought I could do it...I didn't expect them all to be connected", he said into the back of Eren's neck. Eren was confused.

"What are you speaking of? Please, Levi! You must get away! I cannot have your death on my conscience! Please, I beg of you! So many people are about to die...so many people!" He cried. Levi did not move, so Eren dropped to his knees. Levi lowered himself as well, Eren's key falling out from his shirt.

"Look to the sky, Eren. You shall see the sun", he whispered. Eren's eyes overflowed with his desperation. His voice choked and he shook.

"It does not work...I never see it. You are wasting your time", he spoke in a broken whimper. On his knees, his body was pulled backwards into Levi. Strong arms held him tightly. Soft lips...Levi's lips...pressed firmly to his. Eren's entire body went rigid. The kiss was sweet and deliberate. Levi's hand came down to his cheek, softly stroking his tender flesh. Time stood still for a moment. The fear of turning melted away as he smelled Levi...tasted Levi...

The world was still; silent and calm. The chaos of the world seemed right for just one moment. And for that moment...Eren was in bliss. True joy and comfort filled his being for the first time in so long.

He almost didn't notice an intense pressure on his chest. A dull pain spread from one concentrated point through to his entire body. When Levi lifted his face away, Eren saw something sticking out of his body. Levi held tightly a large, sharpened tooth into his heart.

A rush of breath forced into his long dormant lungs. Warmth from the blood pumping through his body made him hot...too hot. His eyes slowly glanced to the horizon where the light of the sun slowly peaked over trees and hills. His eyes reflected a bright green luster.

"I'm sorry...Eren..." Levi choked as he pressed one more kiss to his forehead. How quaint. To die in his arms...he'd been hoping for it for so long...yet it took him by surprise. A smile graced Eren's lips.

"Well...you've succeeded after all", he whispered. Levi shook slightly as warm wet drips fell onto Eren's cheek.

The village was safe...Eren would not kill countless people...nor bring more harm to himself. Levi could think of nothing else to do...so why was his heart breaking?

Eren brushed the tears from Levi's eyes with the backs of his fingers.

"It feels so nice...to be free..." He breathed. His eyes then stared out to the sky. The light in them faded. His body relaxed completely.

000

Gollen stared in shock as they approached the tower. Eren laid in a wrap, his body stiff and decidedly not a gigantic monster.

"That's the boy! That's the creature! He's out in the light of day!" One soldier exclaimed. Gollen ground his teeth together.

"Kill that man! Forget the welp! You have your orders!" He barked. Many men took a single step forward, but fear and confusion kept them from moving any closer.

"He's dead now...what does it matter?" Levi said, crouched over Eren's body. He grasped the key from around his own neck.

"I know not how you managed it, however you have assaulted the Lord of these lands and so must be punished!" He cried. the side of his head was patched up, though some blood still seeped through the bandages. A blond man, tall and strong, walked in between the soldiers and Levi.

"Why don't you tell them?" He shouted to Gollen. Recognizing Erwen Smith, most of the soldiers seemed surprised and even less willing to go forward. Gollen sneered.

"Tell them what?" He barked.

"That you are not, and have never been the Lord of these lands", he shouted. Confused whispers erupted among the men.

"I have found the letter from the palace given to Grisha Yeager. But even more interesting is the dungeon of monsters just like Eren not a hundred yards north of here. Strangely, their hold was connected by many corridors all leading from the Yeager home. They were all chained until last night. Most of them look suspiciously like people you claimed were killed off by Eren's beast form. It is no secret he killed many under that influence. But to experiment with those other lives whom you stole..."

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT! IT IS ALL SPECULATION AND QUITE DISTURBING, SIR." Gollen shrieked.

"Fear not, Gollen. For although the last of the Yeager family has fallen this day, his next of kin will gladly take his place as the Lord of Maria and the western lands. That place is no longer yours to claim. Our finding of your experiments was entirely an accident...but you'll have to be imprisoned until we find out just what other crimes you have committed. Seize him", his last words were an order which the men behind Gollen obediently followed.

Gollen laughed loudly, with no small measure of fear. "And just what evidence do you have to prove your insane theory?" He asked, pushing away the soldiers hands. Not completely convinced, they did not fight overly hard to arrest him. Erwen held a small orb in his hand, lifting it up for all to see.

"I had a slow time returning after being attacked by two of those monsters. When coming by the manor, I found a few little animals, winged jackrabbits, digging in the dirt. I suppose you may have been unaware of the great pull magical items have on animals of every variety, but it makes items like this rather easy to locate. I only had to dig a few feet and break open a chest to find it. So simple. I wonder what would happen should I break this orb?" He said with a smile.

Without another pause, he flung the orb onto the ground. A glass shattering sound echoed through the field as hundreds of people, rather suddenly, widened their eyes in unison. They collectively stared at Gollen.

"He...he set fire to Yeager manor!" One man shouted.

Outrage flooded the field.

Without any type of hesitation, men from all around him grabbed at Gollen, forcing him from his horse. He thrashed and shouted, cursing at Erwen.

"You can't do this to me, you bastard! I'll see you hanged for this!" He shrieked. A gag was wrapped around his head and through his teeth.

"Ahh...my memory returns. You've been very naughty indeed, Lord Holund...or should I say...peasant."

Gollen was dragged away kicking and screaming. His screams fell on deaf ears for Levi. He continued to stare into the lifeless eyes of a man he'd come to care for...and would never see again.

000

A sweet wind blew through Levi's hair as he looked up into the morning sky. He filled his lungs with the decedent aroma of honeysuckle and fresh autumn leaves just beginning to fall. He patted Adivere's neck as she bumped her large head into his face. He smiled, scratching her chin.

"Good girl. How is your leg?" He asked. As if to answer, she stepped forward, barely limping, but still seeming to struggle to walk just slightly.

"That's alright, girl, we aren't in any hurry", he whispered soothingly. Feeling a presence behind him, Levi glanced around. Erwen approached.

"Glad I caught you. I didn't think you'd be leaving so soon", he said gently, crossing his arms. Levi smiled.

"Something in me..."he wrapped his fingers around the key hugging his neck, "wishes to see where those hills lead...and to see what is beyond that...and beyond that..."

Erwen pulled out a crumbled paper from his pocket.

"The potions worked. Evidently after just one dose, most afflicted turned back human for a few hours. Evidently Eren had taken a single dose before. Something stopped his other doses. I don't think we need to ponder for long about that. It has been a difficult task, but it looks like we will be reuniting a few broken families. Some of them wish to thank you", he said, placing the paper back in his pocket. Levi shook his head.

"No...I shouldn't think so. I did not do much", he turned back to the horizon.

"You were bravest of anyone...you cared for the young man when everyone else turned away."

Levi remained silent. He dearly missed that young man...he'd thought and allowed for a short time the hope that the two could escape together. That they could make some kind of life out of Eren's broken spirit...he'd wanted to see him flourish.

"And of Gollen?" He asked. The name sat like poison on his tongue.

"In chains. And being whipped daily for information. He's been quite talkative...I'm not sure there's anything else to get out of him..."

He smiled and looked at the sun.

"But I'm sure there's plenty we are missing. I'll have it continue...just in case", he smiled. Levi took little pleasure in knowing the torment continued. He knew Eren wouldn't wish it. But the village needed to heal as well.

After a few moments, Smith said his goodbyes and walked away. Levi patted Adivere. The wind blew into his face, the smell making him smile.

"Come, Adi...let's have ourselves a fine adventure."

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW! This was my first story that wasn't primarily romantic. Please let me know what you thought! It takes five seconds and makes the hours of work and love completely worth it! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
